The Hunt
by nicosnowangelo
Summary: A silly little one-shot featuring a pairing that I'm pretty sure is only shipped by one person: me. Anyway, features Bartemis. Curious? Read on! Apologies for the characters being out of canon. Cover image by brandon-schaefer on deviantart.


**Note: I do not own the Kane Chronicles or the Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan. If I did, no one would read them.**

**This is my first story here on fanfic, though I've written before. So I do apologize for the crap writing. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism, as long as you are not rude about it. So let me know what you think. Thanks!  
**

The darkness of the night did not bother Bast and Artemis. As hunters, they were used to it. As hunters, it was no surprise they were good friends. They sat side by side, panting heavily after a particularly exhilarating chase. They generally got along well. Generally. Currently, they were arguing who was the better hunter.

"Please", Artemis snorted. "I am the goddess of the Hunt."

"And I am the Queen of cats", Bast retorted. "I am the Lady of Flame. The ultimate predator".

Artemis shrugged and stood. Bast's yellow eyes glowed as the goddess held out a hand for her. Pretending not to see the hand, Bast leapt to her feet, making a big show of her grace. Artemis rolled her eyes. Bast flashed a characteristic grin.

"Are you up for a race?"

"What?" Artemis' brow furrowed in confusion. Bast couldn't help thinking how beautiful she seemed. She was in her element: the moonlight. Her light skin seemed to glow silver. Her powerful curves sloped under her glittering robes. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a bun.

"A race", Bast repeated, which didn't really explain anything. But that was Bast's nature, Artemis supposed. Cats. Bast tilted her head in that typical feline fashion and then elaborated. "If we are to prove which of us is the better hunter, we should prove which of us is the better runner. After all, is the chase not part of the hunt?" Artemis couldn't argue with that.

"Very well, cat. But I warn you. I have centuries of experience." Bast's grin grew playful.

"As do I. But do you have the speed of a cheetah?"

And so the night had begun.

They were well matched. Bast glanced over at Artemis every few moments, hoping to outrun her, without any luck. Artemis herself found she was struggling to keep up with Bast's effortless stride. But of course she wouldn't mention that to the cat.

Artemis only won because of the river. Her feet flew through the clear rushing water. Bast skidded to a halt and scowled as Artemis turned to face her. She was pretending to stifle her grin, but it was obvious. The gloating was written all over those moon eyes and those smiling lips.

"What were you saying now, Bast?" Her voice barely contained her elation.

Bast crossed her arms and made an indignant huffing sound.

"You know I don't like getting wet."

"Don't feel too bad, kitty." Artemis purposely addressed her companion with the epithet that irritated her. However, Bast didn't look angry. In fact, she rarely did. It took much to anger her. More often, she got annoyed, which was evident right now in her sun golden eyes. "There's more to this competition. I believe in second chances. Perhaps you can redeem yourself."

Bast was instantly curious. Again, typical cat behavior. Every time Artemis hunted with her friend, she marveled at how catlike she was, even in human form. There was something endearing about it.

"We shall prove our strength", Artemis announced. "In a wrestling match." And without warning, she flung herself at Bast.

Bast had catlike reflexes however. The Grecian could feel claws lightly digging into her skin. Bast's muscles surrounded her. Artemis was not prepared for this. Bast was so petite that she hadn't seemed as though she was strong. She had clearly underestimated Bast's strength.

Just as the lion brings its prey to the ground, Bast bowled over Artemis. Artemis was face down, Bast still on top of her, holding her fast in a warm grasp.

"Care to continue?" Bast's voice was a raspy whisper. The cat's breath was heavy in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine. It was surprisingly sensual. This didn't seem much of a contest anymore. Artemis suddenly did not want Bast to get off.

"Are you kidding?" It took all of Artemis' self control to bring herself together and answer Bast. Artemis attempted to roll over. She only succeeded in facing Bast so that Bast's eyes were directly gazing upon hers.

There they were. Face to face, on the ground, Bast upon Artemis. Artemis felt her chest pressed against Bast's. She realized that her own breathing grew more labored. She resisted the urge to reach out and stroke Bast's silky black hair.

And then, they kissed. It was like two warriors in battle; it was violent and almost vicious. But it was wholly satisfying.

Bast's tongue was rough as sandpaper, with tiny hooks raking the inside of Artemis' cheek. And by the throne of Zeus, it felt incredible. Something that she couldn't explain stirred in Artemis's belly. She had never experienced it before. It was warm and quickly spreading upwards. But it was also terrifying. Still, Artemis felt disappointment when Bast pulled away. The two lights on the cat goddesses' perfectly tanned face, as mesmerizing and as dangerous as the sun, were bright with mischief, as if daring her to go further.

"Virgin goddess, eh?" The words came out as lustful growls. Artemis felt her cheeks go warm. Of course she was blushing. Bast's smiled widened at that, her pointy teeth revealed.

"We should – we should stop", Artemis stuttered unconvincingly. Bast raised an eyebrow. Her eyebrows were beautiful. Artemis groaned inwardly. Her mind was addled. She obviously wasn't thinking straight. But how could she, with this beautiful goddess by her side?

"Do you want to stop?" A touch of concern entered Bast's voice. She did not want to push Artemis. True, she was goddess of joy and pleasure, but only when the pleasure was for all parties involved. Artemis looked hesitant. Bast took that as a sign that she had gone too far. She rolled off.

Artemis gazed at Bast, confused. She liked this, but it went against everything she stood for. She was a virgin goddess.

"I understand if I made you uncomfortable", Bast mewed. "I know you've sworn off romantic love."

"I've sworn off men", Artemis corrected.

"Well, I'm not a man. At least, not right now." Artemis cracked a smile at that, which Bast adored. Artemis' whole face lit up when she smiled. It reminded Bast of the full moon in a clear night sky.

"I'm glad", Artemis murmured, half-joking. She slipped her fingers into Bast's, careful of the claws. "Truth is, I'm not sure what I feel anymore." Bast looked up sharply at the goddess, her eyes wide.

"I know what I feel", she said. "I've always loved you. I don't know if you love me back. But I've always hoped for it."

It was Artemis' turn to initiate the kiss. And it took Bast completely by surprise. They toppled to the soft, cool ground. They were locked in a tight embrace. Bast felt pure joy rise out of her and laughed. It was a gentle sound, warm as the sun streaming through the forest canopy.

Artemis found her lips close to Bast's ear.

"We could try this for a little while", she whispered. Bast smiled.

"Free thirty day trial", she teased. "If you're unsatisfied, you get a full refund." The kisses this time were interrupted only by half jokes and soft giggles.


End file.
